User talk:Harold Freeman
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harold Freeman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- American Eagle (Talk) 12:49, December 5, 2009 :Hello there, you seem to be a friendly person mr. Eagle ::Welcome Mr. Freeman! If you post a comment on a talk page, it's preferable to use four tildes (~~~~) as a way of signing. In my case '~~~~' becomes: 12:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ow, so that people woul know it is me! I am very sorry I forgot sir king :) Harold Freeman 12:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed. And it's no big deal: you couldn't have known this yet. 13:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::You are a kind man sir king Harold Freeman 13:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia! :) --OuWTB 14:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :A warm welcome from all Lovians :-) 14:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Welcome! :D Christina Evans 14:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::What warm and open nation this is. Everything an immigrant could dream and more Harold Freeman 14:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I heard you wish to apply as a candidate for MOTC, and that's great! I however noticed you were not a citizen yet. As you have done 50 edits in the meanwhile, and been here for four days (since lunchtime), you can become a citizen and you can file your candidacy. I will just need these formal informations: * Your full name? * Your gender? Greetings, 13:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Mr. Freeman!! You're a member of the Walden Libertarian Party, and I'm inviting you to run for Congres when you become a citizen. We would be glad to have you in Congress! Andy McCandless 17:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd love to, but I am not sure I am up to it. I have never before been active as a politician. I will give it a try Harold Freeman 07:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Congratulations with your candidacy ! 07:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you, will you vote for me Harold Freeman 07:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe 13:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Could you please answer the question I asked you here? (I heard you wish...) 07:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I thought you already know? I am a man (obvious) and my name is Harold Freeman. At least, that is the name I adopted when I moved to Lovia. Is that okay? Harold Freeman 16:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I did know - it's a formality, you see. 16:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem, sir. I am just not used to people who ask me weather I am a male or female ^^ Harold Freeman 16:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I understand. 16:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Liberal centrist Hi . Maybe you would like to become member of the Liberal Democrats? As I'm planning to leave you could become chairman and change a couple of points, if it remains a "recognizable" Liberal Democrat Party of course. What do you think? --Bucurestean 13:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :So I could become chairman of a genuine liberal party? Sure, where do I sign? Harold Freeman 07:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm happy to hear that. Let's say I remain chairman until Christmas, and from then you take it over?--Bucurestean 12:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No better christmas present for me Harold Freeman 16:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Viewpoints I would like to invite all members of the Liberal Democrats for a discussion on our viewpoints. What should our viewpoints be? Do you have any ideas? If so, please let us know on our talk page. Don't forget to vote and to take a look at the discussion about the Prime Minister. --Bucurestean 14:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :You're native language is English, right? Am I allowed to ask you the following: could you check the spelling & grammar on this page? English is not my first language, you see . If you don't want to do it, just say no ;) I hope my question wasn't a "rude" one. --Bucurestean 19:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::In fact my mother tongue is Ndebele, an 'african' language. But my English is fair enough so I will check :) Harold Freeman 16:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright :) Thanks for helping! --Bucurestean 17:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Viewpoints Hi there! I'm Martha and I'm a new citizen of Lovia. I was wondering what your standpoints were in the federal elections? In short please . M. Van Gent 14:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Martha. My vacation is over for but seconds and already I have to explain myself :) I am a liberal and defend the personal freedom of all Lovians but I am skeptical too. No dogma or taboo, we must be able to speak about everything and yet we must maintain our sense for reason and our understanding. Is that what you wanted to know Harold Freeman 15:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back! If you are only just back from holiday that means you were on holiday for Christmas/new year's eve? 15:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Mostly a political liberal, as opposed to a economic liberal, then? Sounds good. I just saw some of your stuff, about the third world and so, and you seem a person of thought and consideration. Thanks for answering =) M. Van Gent 08:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, but consider voting for someone who hasn't three votes yet too Harold Freeman 14:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Edward Hannis in Congress! Dear member of the Liberal Democrats, you being a participant in the Coalition LD+WLP, I would like to ask you to take notice of Edward Hannis. He is one of our two WLP candidates. I am very sure he would love to seat in Congress and make our faction stronger. LD+WLP could become the new democratic coalition against extremists and others, and therefore, it would be great to have Edward in Congress! Could you please consider giving him a vote? thanks! 08:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I already casted my votes, I hope you don't mind I spread them amongst several good people of different parties? Harold Freeman 14:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought you told from the beginning me you supported our (LD+WLP) Prime Minister candidate. :S --Bucurestean 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Excuse me for my comment, I was just confused . Anyways, as Medvedev said, "every pro-democracy politician is our friend". --Bucurestean 16:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree about that 16:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can remember there was a plan to support one candidate but I am very keen when it comes to my freedom Harold Freeman 12:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear party member Dear party member! I know you want the best for our parties and our ideals, so I would like to ask you politely if you would consider a vote for our Prime Minister candidate, Andy McCandless. If our Prime Minister candidate gets elected, our parties (Liberal Democrats & Walden Libertarians) will have the right to negotiate about the formation of the government. We are half-way in the federal elections. Currently, the experienced Yuri Medvedev is leading. However, it won't be a landslide victory! And if you vote for Andy McCandless, candidate of the Coalition LD+WLP, we might have a chance of delivering our own PM! Let's not make these elections too easy: vote Andy McCandless! & Bucurestean 18:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Future of the LD Dear Party leader (however not official yet due to inactivity), I'm afraid the collaboration between the Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarian Party will fall as I've noticed there is lack of support from the Liberals (our) side for Prime Minister candidate Andy. Since a big majority of the LD members doesn't support him, I don't see why we should continue this coalition supported by just a minority. Or am I seeing it wrong? Or should we end this coalition rightaway and propose our own candidate? Please, what's your opinion on this because you and I want the best for the LD, our party. --Bucurestean 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Should I feel pressured or are you only asking for some good advice? I am a member of the liberal democrats because I am a liberal and a democrat. But Mr. McCandless never was 'my' candidate. We are the biggest partner in the coalition and I feel we should have had our candidate supported by it. Do we have enough time to find us a candidate and some votes? Harold Freeman 16:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If you do not know what to do with your remaining votes, vote for me! Vote for the Baron of Donia and his LCP! Red power! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not know, red power is not exactly my thing. Harold Freeman 16:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Magnus: it seems you're going to make it to congress without my support. Btw, thanks for the vote. 17:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) @Yuri: indeed I will make it to the congress. That doesn't stop me from asking people to support my, party, however. And I gave you my vote, mr. Medvedev, because unlike many others you aren't freaked out by the LCP... In the eyes of Bucurestean, commies are the spawn of satan. I really appreciate it that you defended me and the party in my absence, I really do. I want a prime minister I can work together with, so you were the best candidate. I do not wish for a prime minister who is against me and my ideas. You are supportive, and you do not judge as soon as others. So you got my vote. Dr. Magnus 17:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I do not fully agree with you and your party, but you as long as you play by the rules I will defend your right to have them. Cooperation and dialogue should indeed be key concepts of any PM candidate. 17:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, a PM should also be neutral to some extent. Many people are not neutral, they openly despise me and my party. Or they dislike communism as an ideology... they have the right to speak their minds like we all have. But I think that under you, Yuri, Lovia will no longer be a hostile enviroment towards the LCP. Instead of fighting each other and debating each other, we should work together to make this site a better place. Dr. Magnus 17:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Any democrat is a friend of me 18:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A democrat is exactly what I am. This year will be a new era of Lovian politics. A golden age for the Lovians, a proud and hard working people. Dr. Magnus 18:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion. Look, I understand and I fully respect your opinion... but I don't understand why you supported the coalition and its plans in the first place. If you would have said you disliked the plans, it would have been different. Maybe it was a dumb plan of mine, I don't know it either. Well, it happened and we won't be able to change it, we should try to live with it (as they say in Dutch). I won't break the coalition during the elections nor change from official Prime Minister candidate, it will damage our reputation as a serious party. We have the best result of all, but we're not a unity, at all. I find it disappointing, and, look I'm not blaming anyone - please don't get me wrong -, but I thought you agreed with me and the others. Well, the coalition in the first place was started because we had some ideals concerning reform and the "editor's life". (read Forum:Speakers' Corner#footer). If you don't trust the Walden Libertarians or McCandless you shouldn't vote for them. But you could also try to see it as a coalition for democracy, as it seems that the PD and the King are already negotiating about a government of national unity, that means it could include the largest political party as well: the LCP. If we get this post of Prime Minister, we could try to exclude these dangers for the democracy (IGP, LCP) from rule. They simply recruit people on other wiki's (see germanian-empire.wikia.com, althistory.wikia.com) to vote on them - it's all about power. Isn't it a bit suspicious? Anyways about the LD, I want to keep my promise: if you think you want to stay politically active, you may become party leader. Right now . --Bucurestean 15:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to correct some very insulting insinuations you are making here. First of all, the PD isn't negotiating about anything with nobody yet, and certainly not about government formation. Second, IF I should get elected as PM then I will try to make sure that the government is balanced, also keeping the election results in mind. Last of all, we do wish to see things change around here, but it isn't realistic to make plans already since you need a 2/3 majority in Congress. I do not know why these misconceptions are kept alive, but it is starting to look as if some people 'play dirty'. 13:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I still support the idea of a coalition, but not our candidate. There are significant differences between the program of our party and the one of the Walden Party. The Liberal Democrats should have delivered the candidate. I also agree with Yuri when he says that government is to be made according to the election results and not along 'party lines'. Harold Freeman 13:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I can see you don't like voting for a libertarian (like me and Edward) if you joined the Liberals to be with liberals of course. But I really want to make sure this alliance is a strong one until the end of the elections. afterwards, we can still see. But now, the coalition needs you, and all members! Not "just to beat Medvedev" or to kick some ass, no. To prove ourselves worthy competitors, and to get as much liberals and libertarians in congress, if possible in government. Can we count on you Harold? 13:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::My party can always count on my fairness. If I am not mistaken all the PD/WLP members who run for congress have already earned their seat. We even have the biggest amount of seats. We are already winners. Harold Freeman 13:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::yes, i fully agree. (although I think Pierlot McCrooke (LD) won't be elected) What I try to say is this: LD+WLP needs unity, interiorly and exteriorly. We must look and act as a whole. 13:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::LD/WLP members speak with great vigor about peace, democracy and change. But I feel there is a lack of communication within the party. What liberal party that respects personal opinion so much would ever try to force us to speak with one voice? Why are we creating panic all over, seeing the old and the new both as threats? Harold Freeman 13:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::hmm. Okay. So, do i understand you well when I think you are asking for more internal communication? 13:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) LCP vision on former discussion topic Bucurestean, by insinuating the LCP is a danger to society and democracy you are insulting me and my fellow party members. Since the LCP is one of the largest parties, we must get a say in politics. You cannot exclude us because you believe we are a threat. Medvedev shares this opinion with me. You are simply going to far. By exluding us from politics (which is, btw, impossible) you are violating the democratic progress. Dr. Magnus 13:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I too dislike the LCP, but offices should go first to those who gained most votes. That is only fair and if that would mean the communists gain one too, this one will not feel sorry about that. Harold Freeman 13:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) My dear mr. Freeman! Why do you dislike the LCP? I am actually busy reforming the party along with members such as Scanderson. We have nothing but good intentions. Still, Bucurestean keeps insulting us in his LQ... It has become more of an anti-communist newpaper then a paper about politics... Why all the hatred, why the hostile enviroment? Dr. Magnus 13:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I am sorry sir if I offended you, but I am a liberal. Everything you believe is against my opinion. I do dislike communist parties because I do not support their vision, but I would never engage in any form of hatred towards you or any other LCP member. Harold Freeman 13:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You are free, as any man, to say what is on your mind. And to disagree with us. But do not insult the LCP by comparing it to the IGP facists of people like Pierlot McCrooke and Dietrich Honecker... We are a peaceful party. With are no danger and do not wish to be labeled as a danger. Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Leadership Hereby you are finally, officialy, party leader of the Liberal Democrats. That means you are now responsible for the party and its future. --Bucurestean 13:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :And a great future lies before us! I want more democratic structures in our party and a strong basis in congress for starters. Harold Freeman 13:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) One question Why did you become member of the WLP in December? You see, there are still a couple of things I don't understand... --Bucurestean 14:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :It used to be a big party and I liked the platform. What is it I can hopefully help you understand? Harold Freeman 14:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I don't think I'm able to understand a thing right now... --Bucurestean 14:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::First of all, read my comment on the talk page of the coalition. And if we break the coalition, what to do with the PM? Or we let it to be everyone's choice. --Bucurestean 14:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Everyone should be able to vote as he want, but we should have (had) a nice chat about it amongst party members. We can choose a candidate but we can not ask all members to vote for it. Party discipline does not go well with democracy. We will only terminate the coalition after the elections, as I believe was foreseen at first. Harold Freeman 14:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was not foreseen... we actually had a discussion, on December 14, maybe you forgot it, but I'll give you a link. And the coalition can only be ended if the majority of the LD votes for your proposal. You are free to start a vote, but your decision was not democratic. --Bucurestean 14:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I never voted for an ever-lasting coalition, I just supported the idea of a common candidate. I also never agreed upon the name of McCandless. If you count this in, the decision of starting the coalition was undemocratic itself. Harold Freeman 14:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Like I said, I only agreed upon the idea of a common candidate. I see no voting either. Harold Freeman 14:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I gave you a link. It said clearly about the start of a coalition and I asked McCandless if he wanted to become our common candidate. Then you said you agreed. Maybe you didn't read it well, maybe you forgot it, I don't know. Lars didn't react, thus 2/3 LD party members were pro, next to 2/2 WLP members. --Bucurestean 14:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Who said we could leave someone out of the voting? And what did we agree upon? I only said yes to a common candidate, nothing more. Harold Freeman 14:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: You didn't read it, did you? --Bucurestean 14:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I did read it, but it seems to me you give it an other interpretation than me. I only remember saying yes to idea of cooperation to get a common candidate elected. Harold Freeman 14:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, read it again. You see it's on Intothewild's talk page, what did I ask him? To become our common candidate... just forget the whole thing, could you please vote on Talk:Liberal Democrats? Guess it's a better solution... --Bucurestean 14:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::You asked him to be our common candidate, you never asked me if I liked to get into a coalition that would continue. Harold Freeman 14:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We never decided when to stop it. Anyways it remains a fact that you agreed. --Bucurestean 14:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::If no end date is set, then there are two possible solutions: to terminate it after it has no more purpose or to continue it forever. You can choose. Harold Freeman 14:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::When one party or both parties don't think it should be continued, democratically decided by a poll in which the majority decides, not one person. --Bucurestean 14:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just convince me of the use of such a cooperation. We don't even have a similar program! Harold Freeman 14:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Look at the points on Forum:Speakers' Corner and on Coalition LD+WLP. --Bucurestean 14:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If the WLP would not keep itself to those points of view, what would happen than? After all, there is a common program that seems to be ours? Harold Freeman 14:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: I don't understand those suspicions, you just said you'd supported a coalition and now you don't see why we should continue it you try to use all kinds of "if"-question. Of course anything could happen in the future! If they don't stick to it, it's over, but until now they were loyal to the coalition, unlike the LD for some kind of reason. And I find this sudden switch really damaging our image... --Bucurestean 15:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will respect the outcome of the voting, but I keep my opinion. A coalition is no longer required and will, after elections, do more harm than good. Harold Freeman 15:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::: To be honest I agree with you, but we could have waited until after the elections and discuss it then. Just like Dimitri said, we just fell before the finish line. --Bucurestean 15:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe, but why is it wrong to talk about something now when you now it will have to happen to avoid trouble? Harold Freeman 15:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I actually think this is the worst situation we could ever get, in the middle of the elections changing our direction. What would Lovia think about us? After the elections we could have had all the time to discuss this issue. --Bucurestean 15:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I never thought the coalition would continue at all. And even if, is admitting your mistakes a bad course of action? Harold Freeman 15:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Whose mistake is it then? That you agreed with the coalition? Come on. --Bucurestean 15:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Prime Minister candidate Well, you wanted a LD Prime Minister candidate, here you have one (two). Me (7 votes) and Lars (7 votes). --Bucurestean 09:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :This makes the elections even more exiting! I wonder what it will do to the statistics. 13:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I never asked you to change your vote but it is my opinion that we should have had a candidate like you or Lars, the chances of winning would have been bigger. Harold Freeman 14:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Too bad it costed me your vote... Just kidding, no hard feelings! 14:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Freeman! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Will you join us at Forum:The Pub, our opinion is asked for. --Lars Washington 14:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Charity? Hi my friend. It is my duty to appoint the new chairman of the Federal Charity Fund. I asked Aesopos if he wanted to do his second term but he told me to ask you first. So here I am, looking for my new chairman. What do you say? 08:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :No protest on my behalf! Should I change the information on the page or will you? Harold Freeman 17:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratz Mister Freeman! M. Van Gent 18:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The page is your responsibility now. 08:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V New Economic Perspective I'm working on a plan and I need your support to enact it. I would like to create more bridges between the economy on the one hand and the state on the other. I know that, as a liberal, you might not like all of the ideas I proposed but please have a look at it. You are free to comment on the page. 15:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :You are working very hard. Are you sure you can make it all work? If you do, I am supporting it. Harold Freeman 08:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, we can make this work. 14:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Royal Educational Aims Council As Prime Minister and rector of the BBU I must make sure two seats of the Royal Educational Aims Council are occupied. I have decided to give one to you because of the great work you have already done here in Lovia. Keep up the good work and make sure the next generation of Lovians gets the best education possible. 06:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC)